


Cullen's Request

by Halfblood_Fiend



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Electrocution, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Nervous Cullen, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, almost angst, magic kink, who doesn't love that??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/pseuds/Halfblood_Fiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viktoriea wants to try for a baby, but she learns that Cullen has a certain way he wants to do things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Request

Cullen gazed fondly once more at his niece and nephews falling fast asleep before he had even left the room and smiled to himself. _Not tired, his arse!_ He had spent the better part of the day chasing the little things around the festival and if _he_ was tired… Ha. Well, he knew Mia’s children were lying to him. That’s why he insisted she let him put them to bed, despite their best efforts to stay up to listen to more of Viktoriea’s stories.

The smile still graced his face as he blew out the candle by his nephew’s bed and backed out of the room…until he closed the door quietly and turned to find Viktoriea standing close behind him.

_“Sweet Maker!”_ he gasped. “What’re you doing, Viktoriea? Are you _intending_ to startle me… to…death…” His brow furrowed in confusion and his gaze roved over her again, more slowly. She was chewing on her lip, her hands clasping and unclasping into fists at her side. She looked up at him through her lashes, a little worried, but _certain_. Her blue eyes darker than the sea. And suddenly Cullen knew. He shivered, realizing what she was about to ask of him, and couldn’t suppress a smirk. He felt his breeches tightening uncomfortably at the mere thought.

“You need to come back to our room, Cullen. _Now_ ,” she said quietly.

He chuckled. “I thought you said we shouldn’t—”

“That was _before_ I saw how wonderful you are with Mia’s children. That was _before_ I saw how much you _glowed_ , Cullen. And now… _Now_ , Maker help me, I just want to _give_ it to you. I want to give you everything I can, _right_ _now_.”

Heat blossomed in his chest at the thought of her carrying their own babe, starting a family, and despite everything that was still going on around them— _Maker_ , _he_ _wanted_ _it_ _too_.

“And Mia—”

“Already told her I was tired and going to find you.”

Cullen nodded, a grin slowly spreading over his features. “Then, by all means, my love…”

Viktoriea snatched his hand and dragged him away to their room. She was so riled already that Cullen could hardly stop his own laughter. _A family_ , he thought happily. Now wasn’t that something…

They had hardly closed the door when Viktoriea had thrown herself on him. He grunted at the surprise of her sudden weight around his neck, but he returned her impassioned kiss fiercely. He gathered her firm arse in his hands, raising her in his arms and guided her towards the bed.

She ravaged him with her lips and her fervor caught in his body like wildfire. Her tongue swirled in his mouth and before he could recover she was already moving on, peppering hot kisses along his jaw, nipping at his neck.

“Viktoriea,” he half-laughed. “What’s gotten into _you_?” He fell with her onto the bed, careful to catch himself on his elbows before he crushed his glorious woman. “Not that I’m complaining, mind.”

“The better question,” she panted, tugging at the laces of his breeches, “Is what is _not_ in me.”

Cullen chuckled against her lips as she raised herself up for another furious kiss. Viktoriea’s fingers brushed roughly against his erection in her haste and groaned, bucking forward. Her impatience wasn’t new to him. She often came to him already slick and wanting and demanded her end at his hands. Before, it had never seemed strange. Cullen never questioned. She got everything she wanted from him. Always. Even this, she would have, but her eagerness now… it didn’t feel right to him.

“Viktoriea,” he murmured, brow creasing again but she had already let herself loose.

She smiled up at him, that mischievous smile that told him he was about to lose his mind to her and then he felt it. The tingling thrum of sparks around her fingers, slipping beneath his shirt and tracing the planes of his stomach. His arms tightened around her as the fantastic tremors wracked his body and had him wantonly grinding into the bed. She laughed at him and soothed the fierce pinpricks with magically chilled fingertips. The ache of his cock grew more insistent and he gritted his teeth against the growing desire to pound Viktoriea into the mattress. Her magic drove him wild, she knew that, but wild wasn’t what he wanted.

“Viktoriea!” he practically snarled, grasping her wrists in his hands and she made another attempt to undo him. “ _Stop_.”

The hurt in her eyes was enough to make him regret saying anything to her.

“You don’t _want_ to?” she asked meekly. “Are you afraid of…what our baby could be?” The significance of the question, the crack in her voice, it broke his heart.

“Not at all!” Cullen cried, cursing himself a thousand times. “Never! It’s _not_ _that_. It’s _not_ …” He prayed he could find the right words this time, some way to tell her, without making himself sound like the fool he felt he was. “Maker’s breath, Viktoriea! You want a baby, I will give you one. You want a family? There is nothing that I want more!”

“Then what are you doing?”

“I just…” What _was_ he doing? He had a beautiful woman clawing at his clothes in desperation, writhing beneath him in her anticipation, and begging, _begging_ him to fill her with his seed… but it didn’t feel…correct? To the Void with being correct! He _had_ to be the single _stupidest_ man in all of Thedas. “I don’t want to take you this way, Viktoriea,” he found himself saying. _Stupid!_ “I don’t want your nails raking down my back or you screaming in my ear—I…” _Foolish!_ “I-I want to… I-I-I want to…”

He looked down at her confused face, still lovely, still bright, still _burning_ , and he struggled to find the words to ease the hurt that his idiotic rejection of her had caused.

Cullen shook his head a little and leaned down to capture her lips in a soft, reverent kiss. “Viktoriea, I want you like _this_. I want to love you for what you will be. I want to make love to you as the mother of my children. I want to pray against your body and show you how much you mean to me. And then, _Andraste_ _preserve_ _me_ , I will give you everything you desire.” He touched his nose gently to hers, looking into her eyes, hoping for understanding. “If your body will grow my child, I want to tend to it first.”

She didn’t say a word, just thoughtfully placed languid kisses over his face as he waited with baited breath. Then suddenly she laughed breathlessly. “Cullen, you surprise me sometimes…”

“Is that a “yes, I will allow it,” my love?”

Viktoriea giggled and pushed herself back further into the pillows. “Yes. I will allow it, my love,” she repeated.

Beaming, Cullen crawled over her and settled himself over his stunning and vivacious woman. He kissed her gently and worshipfully, his fingers trailing over her neck to grasp the back of her head, holding her there as he parted her lips with his tongue. He felt her shiver beneath him, his other hand gathering the fabric of her shirt as he traced the curve of her waist up over her ribs, and cupped an ample breast. Imagining her holding a babe to it, giving his child life, made him sigh into their kiss. Viktoriea’s hips moved against his in a long, loving stroke along his cock and he smiled, giving her more pressure between them. They would do this, _together_ , he conceded as she mewled exquisitely for him, and he would make _certain_ she knew just how much he appreciated her glorious body for all the fruits it would soon bear him.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked it so much that I posted it despite being out of order in my actual storyline. Ah well. Fluff for everyone!


End file.
